


FirePlaces

by FrigidAirDotCom



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20 000 leagues under the sea, Arthur is a good father, Bonding, Domestic, FACE Family, Father and Son, Feelings, Fluff, Francis is too young, M/M, Talking, Talks by fireplaces, bliss, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrigidAirDotCom/pseuds/FrigidAirDotCom
Summary: Matthew and Alfred need to go to bed but they won’t do it. Matthew starts a conversation about their parents falling in Love.The twins are about 10 years old.





	FirePlaces

 

The fire murmured admonishing Alfred for poking it. He was leaning on the brick hearth touching the logs with a fire iron. Sparks would jump out glowing like a shower when the charred bits fell off. The yellow glow bathed his face in warm light and radiated through the room. The boy was asking for trouble.

 

“Alfred don't burn yourself,”  His father was seated in an armchair gazing thoughtfully at the scene before him. 

 

His husband Francis was seated on a couch in front of him with the other twin son Matthew curled into his shoulder. He was reading a chapter of “20 000 leagues under the sea” to him trying to wind down. His reading voice was easy to listen to. He changed the pitch when certain characters spoke and painted a picture of the scene with his rich descriptions. At the moment he sounded as intense as he was flowy.

 

“...beyond that, the tints darkened into fine gradations of ultramarine and faded into vague obscurity. Truly this water which surrounded me was but another air denser than the terrestrial atmosphere, but almost as transparent. Above me was the calm surface of the sea. We were walking on fine, even sand, not wrinkled, as on a flat shore, which retains the impression of the billows.” Matthew visibly swooned. And who wouldn't? Arthur would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy some of his son’s books. This one was his favorite though. His husband's voice suddenly became something polished and refined as he read on.

 

“This dazzling carpet, really a reflector, repelled the rays of the sun with wonderful intensity, which accounted for the vibration which penetrated every atom of liquid. Shall I be believed when I say that, at the depth of thirty feet, I could see as if I was in broad daylight?” 

 

Arthur sunk into the chair farther and made sure his ears were facing the calm words. It was the most beautiful thing. A strange feeling swelled in his chest and soon he was starting a chorus of yawns. Francis closed the book gently and sighed.

 

“Okay,” He said. “Time for the young twins to go to bed.” 

 

Alfred moaned like he was dying and rolled away from the hearth. 

 

“Be careful with that rod young man,” Arthur chided. His face suddenly darkened. “I sound just like my mother.” Frances smirked at him.

 

“I don't wanna go! We could read another chapter…” Matthew said while rubbing his eyes.

 

“It's 10 o’clock, Lapin.” Francis soothed.

 

“A little bit longer!” Alfred was currently groveling on his knees.

 

“It's late enough. Don't whine.”

 

“Please papa?” Matthew spoke.

 

“Listen to your Dad, twins.” 

 

“Ugh! When you’re in love, does that mean you have to agree on everything?” Alfred huffed. 

 

“Go twins,” Arthur said firmly.

 

Matthew stood up from the couch and Alfred hauled himself up from the floor. Then Francis stopped them.

 

“That was a good question, Al.. You two are what, 10?”

 

“Did you forget?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

 

“No of course not...But it totally makes sense for them to start to ask.”

 

Arthur looked at him with an odd expression. “The answer is he loves me and I am always right. And our twins (that we both love) need to head to bed.” 

 

Francis got up from the couch and sat on the ground. Arthur stayed in his armchair and the twins sat down next to him on the ground.

 

“All right kids listen up. Let me make this clear: I love you two. Alfred my lion-man, Mathew my young scholar. And I love your Dad more than anything. An old poem says “Never will a man be loyal to love, unless he submits to it.”

 

“Meaning I am always right,” Arthur commented.

 

“I mean that because of my love for you three I have to make sacrifices, compromise, and at some points discipline you two. Our love holds us together. we don’t agree on everything, but if we didn’t agree on anything we’d be in trouble.”

 

“That sounds hard,” Alfred complained. “It can’t be worth it.”

 

“Then you are no son of mine.” Francis chuckled. “I think it’s hidden somewhere inside a French fairytale. Because it’s more than just a feeling. I think it becomes a state of mind. The person has a huge effect on you...physically. Hearts beating to fast, you can’t form a proper sentence, you want to groan like your dying-“

 

“That sounds awful.” Matthew chimed in.

 

“No. I’m not explaining this right. On the level of love just being a feeling, it makes you lose yourself in them..and their eyes and smile. The way they look away when they receive praise, and the way they hum when they cook. There are small things to fall in love with, then they’re big things. Like they’re ability to always forgive, and the way they care for everyone at once. It’s easing into something warm, safe, and strong.”

 

“That’s much better. But it’s still just a feeling. Gross.” Alfred quipped.

 

Francis smiled gently at both his sons. He held his hand up and Arthur grasped it firmly.  “Care to speak on the matter?”

 

“No. You’re doing great,” Arthur said.

 

“K good, I could go on forever with this one. Alfred, how far would you go for your twin?”

 

“Matthew? I’d go for miles.” A firm determination crossed his son’s face.

 

“How far for me?”

 

“Miles.”

 

“I hadn’t a doubt. I would probably die for all of you. That’s a part of love. With the right person, they become your life. Gravity.. And in the wrong hands, that becomes dangerous. Love is dangerous.” Francis sighed. “But it is lovely. And bright.”

 

Arthur slid off his armchair and sat next to his husband. His expression was measured. “In short, love doesn’t mean you have to agree all the time,” Arthur noted how the twin’s expressions dropped from weariness. They were pulling through.

 

“If it’s so dangerous, how did you know that Dad was perfect for you?” Matthew chirped.

 

“I didn’t.” Francis put his hand over Arthur’s. “I had to have faith that he was the person who I was willing to work for, and with. It’s not always easy, and sometimes people aren’t meant to be together. I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

 

“It isn’t always easy. But...I loved him just enough to paint our bedroom brown.” Arthur smiled.  “I loved him just enough to say ‘I want to have two kids’. And I love those kids enough to tease their annoying ability to stay up past their bedtime.”

 

Alfred had a strange look on his face. Twisted with effort as if he was trying to do a math problem. 

 

“How do you know when they’re the one? I mean over anyone else?” 

 

Francis and Arthur looked at each other knowingly. 

 

Francis put his arm around his husband’s shoulders. “When you’re really in love-“

 

“You become a bumbling fool and drop the whole bouquet in a puddle because you didn’t check the weather the day before. And the person will love you anyway.” Arthur snapped good-naturedly. 

 

“And you’ll stay up all night writing them an awful love poem.” Francis scoffed.

 

“What!? You said you loved it!” Francis kissed his cheek.

 

“I love you, ya tyrant. The poem wasn’t Shakespeare, but it was a love poem- I did not drop the whole bouquet! I had one rose left.” He sighed. “Anyway boys, that’s all it took-“

 

“Tyrant, you say? Remember the rest of that date?”

 

“Yes, I do. The moment you laughed so hard you spilled your drink, was the moment I...well kids, I just knew.”

 

“They fell asleep,” Arthur whispered and leaned his head on his partner’s shoulder.

 

The twins were asleep on the floor. Alfred curled up on the ground, and Matthew leaning on the hearth. Francis stood and got blankets and pillows from the other room. 

 

Arthur placed the blankets over the sleeping forms. He took a pillow for himself.

 

“I said we’d go camping this summer. Why not a little preview in the winter?” Francis pulled a lever on the couch and it reclined. “Come here Mon canard.” Francis purred. He sat on the couch and Arthur cuddled up next to him with a blush. 

 

“You are never allowed to tell them what that means.”

 

“They already know what that means. At least Matthew does.” Francis laid a trail of kisses from Arthur’s neck to his cheek. 

 

“Stop it.” Arthur looked at his snoozing sons. They were so calm in their dreams. Such loves. Arthur held his husband’s face in his hands. “Have I loved you well?”

 

“Yes, moitié. I am so worried about them though. When they find they’re love, will our boys...I don’t want them to be alone when they are old like me.” Francis rested his head on Arthur’s chest. 

 

“Old like you.” Arthur scoffed. “We are an example. A good one I hope, no need to worry right now.” 

 

Francis heaved a deep sigh and tugged the blanket up to his shoulders. 

 

“Hey...I love you.” 

 

“Hey...I love you too.” 

 

“We are so sappy.” Francis chuckled. “I will never get tired of you saying that though.”

 

“You shouldn’t. I love you, Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
